


Most Prized Possession

by gardenofmaris



Series: Hold Me Tight [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Confrontations, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Scent Marking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 13:44:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13101411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardenofmaris/pseuds/gardenofmaris
Summary: “How’s your eye?” Sendak asked for the millionth time.Shiro smiled, bumping his forehead against Sendak’s chest in an affectionate gesture. “It still hurts, but the pressure helps, and I’m pretty sure that I’ve stopped bleeding. My eye itself feels alright though.”In which Ulaz is introduced





	Most Prized Possession

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't said this before, but this series wouldn't be possible without thebluewater7's betaing and icycoldmoonprincess's title suggestions  
> Love you guys so much

Shiro laid down in bed, holding onto Sendak who was laying beside him. Sendak kept running his hands through Shiro’s hair, purring softly to help him with the pain. It had surprised him that Galra also purred to help with healing, not just when they were happy. But it also made sense, he figured, tucking his head into Sendak’s chest and closing his eyes. The sound made him feel good.

“How’s your eye?” Sendak asked for the millionth time.

Shiro smiled, bumping his forehead against Sendak’s chest in an affectionate gesture. “It still hurts, but the pressure helps, and I’m pretty sure that I’ve stopped bleeding. My eye itself feels alright though.”

“Good.”

They laid there for a few more minutes before the door tone chimed, signaling that someone was at the door. Shiro whined when Sendak started to pull away.

“One moment,” Sendak called out, turning back to Shiro and nuzzling him.

“I have to get the door, Shiro,” he murmured, pressing kisses all over Shiro’s face. “It’s probably Ulaz. He has amazing medical knowledge, and he’ll be able to take a look at your eye and make sure that everything is okay.  I just want to be as sure as possible that your healing goes well.”

Shiro huffed but nodded. “Fine.”

He couldn’t deny that he was pretty excited to meet Ulaz though.

Sendak pulled away from Shiro, giving him a quick kiss. Shiro watched him as he walked to the door, vision still a little blurry from the reflexive tears that popped up every once in a while.

Shiro couldn’t see Ulaz very well when Sendak opened the door, but he could see how much Sendak brightened, opening his arms wide as the second Galra stepped into the room.

He had never seen another Galra, and he had especially never seen  _ Sendak _ with another Galra. That was probably why it was so surprising when Sendak pulled Ulaz in close. Ulaz did the same, and Shiro could see that they were nuzzling each other and spreading their scents over the other. 

Somewhere in his chest, Shiro felt a little twinge of jealousy. Sendak didn’t seem like the type of Galra to go around freely doling out affection. Seeing Sendak like this, open and affectionate and vulnerable with someone that wasn’t him made something inside of him clench. Still, he told himself that Sendak loved him, and that Sendak would never hurt him like that.

That thought was only reinforced when Sendak pulled away from Ulaz, turning him to where Shiro was now sitting up on the bed. Even with everything being a little fuzzy around the edges, he could still see the blatant wave of affection that crossed over Sendak’s face as he made eye contact with Shiro.

“Ulaz. This is Shiro. Come here, let me introduce you two properly.”

Ulaz and Sendak walked over to the bed, and Shiro scooted over to the edge of the bed, still wrapped up in blankets.

“Hi, Ulaz,” Shiro murmured.

Ulaz looked over at Sendak. “May I?”

Sendak eyed Ulaz and then Shiro a few times, obviously considering something before nodding. “Only briefly.”

Ulaz nodded, and before Shiro could ask what was going on, he leaned in and gently nuzzled Shiro’s cheek, purring softly. Shiro stiffened, suddenly realizing what the conversation had been about, before relaxing into Ulaz’s touch. Sendak obviously trusted Ulaz, so Shiro would accept him with open arms. He returned the affection, planting a chaste kiss on Ulaz’s cheek before pulling away.

Sendak’s eyes were soft, fond. He seemed happy that they were getting along. Shiro beamed up at him, motioning for him to lean down. Sendak did so without hesitation, and Shiro gave him a quick and loving kiss.

Ulaz chuckled. “Okay, you two. Now, I assume I’m here to check on your eye?” He motioned to Shiro’s face, where there was a small patch attached to the skin around the wound.

Shiro nodded.

“Okay. Can you take that patch off for me so I can see what I’m dealing with?”

Leaning his head down a little bit, Shiro grabbed at the edges of the patch, gently working it away from his skin and peeling it off. He hissed as the surrounding air hit the gash again, before turning his head back up, eye closed. It hurt less that way.

Shiro heard Ulaz suck in a quick breath, and he was close enough that Shiro could definitely see and feel him tense up.

“Does he know?”

Sendak growled softly, a small warning sound. “I don’t want to talk about this here.”

“You  _ didn’t _ . Sendak, you know how important this is, and you just went through with it without doing the proper things? What was going through that fool head of yours?”

Shiro was getting more and more confused, and the tension in the room was making his every hair stand on end.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered, not sure what was happening but feeling that it was his fault.

“No no no,” Ulaz assured. “This is none of your fault. It’s Sendak’s for m-”

“That’s  _ enough _ , Ulaz.”

The snarl caught them both off guard, and Shiro whimpered, shrinking back for them both. Shiro could see Ulaz freeze, turning to Sendak and staring at him with an unreadable expression.

“You are here to make sure that Shiro’s eye is undamaged and to take steps to make sure that the wound heals properly. You are not here to cast judgement on my actions and what forethought and planning that I may or may not have put into them. You may treat him and then speak to me privately if you have a problem with me, or you may leave and I will deal with this myself.”

Ulaz sighed. “We  _ will _ be having a talk when I’m done here. But you’re medically inept. You’d probably just make Shiro’s eye worse.”

The words were harsh, but Ulaz’s tone was teasing during the second part of his statement. It helped Shiro relax a little, although he still flinched a little when Ulaz touched his face to maneuver his eye into a better light.

“It’s okay, Shiro. I don’t want to hurt you. I want to help you.”

His voice was soft, soothing, so unlike the agitation from earlier, and Shiro found himself relaxing into Ulaz’s hands. Ulaz opened up the little box that he’d brought in with him, and out of the corner of his open eye, he could see that it carried what looked to be medical supplies.

His eye was getting tired, though, and he let it flutter shut, sighing in relief. Ulaz’s hands were firm on his face, and though it stung as he poked and prodded at the broken skin, he knew that it was for his health.

He whimpered as Ulaz pressed something wet and cold into his eyelid. The liquid stung, and he almost tried to pull away, but Ulaz’s hand kept him tethered to the spot.

Ulaz was kind and gentle as he worked on cleaning the wound of dried blood, purring softly to comfort him. The pain lessened the longer Ulaz worked on cleaning him up, and it made it easier to lean into Ulaz’s touch instead of away.

Meanwhile, Sendak sat behind him, arms wrapped around Shiro’s waist. He had his head tucked into Shiro’s neck, purring along with Ulaz, and nuzzling Shiro’s neck every so often. It occurred to Shiro that Sendak was being much more affectionate than he normally was, even towards him. Still, it made him feel better. Sendak’s affection was addicting.

He reached back, grabbing one of Sendak’s hands. He laced their fingers together and brought their linked hands forward, resting it against his stomach. Sendak’s purring got stronger, and he pressed kisses into Shiro’s  neck and jaw, making soft noises of pleasure.

“I’m still here, you know,” Ulaz reminded, voice amused.

Shiro snorted, briefly opening his uninjured eye a tad bit as he smiled at Ulaz.

“I’m aware,” Sendak purred. “Otherwise Shiro here would be spread out on the bed while I ravished him.” He paused. “Actually, if you weren’t taking care of his eye, I’d be doing that anyways, whether or not you were here.”

Ulaz snorted. “You’re obsessed.”

His tone was unreadable, and Sendak momentarily stopped purring. He didn’t dare open his eyes to see what was going on, but it seemed to settle itself because Sendak went back to pressing kisses into Shiro’s skin. “You’re absolutely right.”

Shiro’s noise of pleasure was unmistakable.

“Calm down, you two. I still need to finish taking care of you, Shiro. Then we still need to have that talk, Sendak.”

Sendak grumbled, but nodded. “Fine.”

“Okay, Shiro. I need you to open your eye for me. Now that I’ve cleaned the cut out and made sure it’s not bleeding anymore I need to check on your eye and make sure that it’s not damaged. It’s going to hurt when you open it because you’ll be pressing against your wound, but you’ve gotta push through it, okay?”

Shiro nodded, slowly opening his eyes. Ulaz was right. It did hurt, and quite intensely too. The cut was pretty deep, and the way his eyelid folded pressed into it, making his nerves scream. Immediately, his eyes started watering profusely, tears springing up from the pain.

Ulaz gently wiped away his tears, purring louder. Sendak joined him, and the sound enveloped him, making him feel safe and protected. The purring didn’t make the tears stop, but it did slow them down enough that Ulaz could shine some sort of light into it.

The light clicked and whirred and beeped, and Shiro was suddenly hit with the realization that it wasn’t a light, but a machine of some sort. The light burned a little bit, drying away the last of the tears, and his eye moved rapidly, trying to get away from the brightness. Thankfully though, Ulaz pulled it away after not too long, and Shiro immediately started blinking rapidly. The tears reemerged with the loss of the light, and Ulaz kept on wiping them away as he looked over the machine.

“Well, the good news is that there’s no permanent damage done, and your vision won’t suffer. However, it’s possible that some pieces of dried blood got into your eye because you have a small scratch on your cornea. I would make sure that you keep a patch on for about a week, unless you’re showering, and that you keep yourself from rubbing your eye until your eye stops hurting. Sound okay?”

Both Shiro and Sendak nodded.

“Good.” Ulaz nodded decisively, packing everything back up in his box. He stopped, grabbed something out of it, then turned back to Shiro.

“I’m going to put this on you, okay?” He lifted up a patch that looked almost exactly like the one he had taken off before when Ulaz first arrived.

“Okay.”

Ulaz peeled off the backing, before maneuvering Shiro’s head where he needed. The tips of Ulaz’s claws grazed the surface of Shiro’s skin as he deftly pressed the patch over the wound. It left a tingling sensation on the skin, and his body erupted in goosebumps, though he couldn't tell if it was from Ulaz’s touch or the way Sendak seemed to be trying to suck a hickey into his neck.

Either way, Ulaz retracted his hand after a moment, and Sendak stopped, obviously pleased with his handiwork. Shiro whined, not happy that he was suddenly bereft of touch, especially Sendak’s. Sendak shushed him, running a hand through Shiro’s hair and placing a quick kiss on his cheek. “I know, my darling, but Ulaz wishes to speak to me. It won’t take very long, I promise.”

“Okay.”

Shiro acquiesced, but pulled Sendak into a deep kiss, sighing happily into his mouth. Sendak purred, obviously pleased, and it sent a hot thrill down Shiro’s body.

Then Sendak and Ulaz got up, and Shiro watched as they headed into the bathroom.

. . .

“Please,” Ulaz started, rubbing a hand over his face, “tell me you told him what you did and what it meant, and that you got his consent.”

Sendak’s hackles rose, and he growled. “I'm not stupid.”

“So you didn't.”

The statement was a statement, not a question, and Sendak deflated. He couldn't lie to Ulaz. He knew Sendak too well and had always seen right through his ruses, even when they'd just been cubs.

“I didn't.”

His ears flattened against his head and he looked to the side of Ulaz’s head, pointedly avoiding his gaze.

“So then why did you do it?”

“The Paladins were attacking, trying to take him from me. I knew that they would stop if they saw that I had him, so I took him to the comm room.”

Ulaz’s silence felt exasperated, and Sendak felt like he had to keep talking.

“I told them that I'd tear him apart in front of them if they kept attacking, and they kept saying that they'd take him from me eventually. I couldn't take it, Ulaz. He's mine. I'm not going to leave him.”

His eyes finally met Ulaz’s, and there was an understanding in them. Sendak knew with complete certainty in that moment that Ulaz could see how serious he was.

“I knew that the Alteans would understand what marking him meant. I wanted to make them hurt. I wanted to see their faces as I did it. But most of all, I wanted them to understand just how bad of an idea it would be to try and take Shiro from me.”

“So you marked him and didn't tell him anything about it.”

“ _ Yes _ . I did. I don't regret it, Ulaz.”

“I can see that you don't.”

“And I can see that you don't understand,” Sendak retorted. He had to get Ulaz to see where he was coming from.

“You know that I've admired Shiro since I first saw him in the ring. That raw power, that energy, that brutality. You know how much I've wanted him.”

“And now you have him.”

“Exactly. This is something I could have never dreamed of having. If you'd told me the Champion would be mine, I'd have fought you for being so cruel. But he  _ is _ mine now, and I don't intend on ever letting him leave. You know how I am with my possessions.”

Ulaz arched an eyebrow. “I didn't know that you were in the habit of claiming your possessions as your mate.”

“He's not just any possession, Ulaz. He's my most prized possession.”

Ulaz sighed, rubbing his face again in exasperation.

“How did you even get him in the first place? From what I've seen, he's highly devoted to you. That doesn't seem to be on par with the same Black Paladin of Voltron who helped destroy your first ship.”

Sendak smiled. “It was a stroke of luck, actually. After we crashed onto the planet we'd been trying to colonize, I was able to capture a local and threaten them with a spectacularly painful death if they didn't lure one of the Paladins to me. They brought me Shiro, as luck would have it.”

“But why only one Paladin?”

Sendak laughed. “I didn't have the forces to take them all on. But they're so interdependent on one another that taking even one cripples them. They can't form Voltron anymore. And if I'd been brought the Princess, then the Castle wouldn't work properly.”

“Very well thought out,” Ulaz mused.

Sendak shrugged. “I had time.”

“So then what happened?”

“We ambushed him. I had a couple of my droids hold him down, but he still was able to alert the other Paladins and the Princess to our location. But I still had the gun that we were going to use on the King, and it hit me that I could have what I've been wanting for so long. So I shot him with the gun, and we left in the last functioning escape pod.’

“Lucky. And how were you allowed to keep him? I don't imagine that Haggar and Zarkon would be keen on letting you keep him.”

“By then, Shiro was devoted to me. Haggar helped design the gun, she knew its strength. And she knew that trying to rip Shiro away from me would only backfire, so…”

He trailed off, eyes looking over at the door that separated the both of them from Shiro. “As long as I am loyal, I am allowed this.”

Ulaz stared at him. Sendak could see very clearly in his face that Ulaz was awed.

“You truly want him as your mate. With everything that entails.”

“More than you could ever know.”

. . .

Shiro bolted up from where he'd been laying down when the bathroom door opened. He smiled openly at Sendak, who made a beeline towards him. Sendak’s mouth was warm against his, possessive, and he melted into it, hands clutching desperately at Sendak’s shoulders.

When he pulled away, he could feel that his face was flushed, and that he was starting to get hard. It wasn't until he heard a slight shifting noise that he suddenly remembered Ulaz.

His flush deepened immensely as he saw Ulaz staring at him with an unreadable expression. Still, Ulaz smiled tenderly at him when he caught Shiro’s gaze. Shiro couldn't help but smile back, feeling warm.

Ulaz cleared his throat, turning to look at Sendak. “Sendak, did you need anything else from me?”

Sendak shook his head. “Nothing that I can think of off the top of my head.”

Ulaz nodded, before inclining his head in respect. “Then I should probably head out. You two look like you need some time alone.”

As he turned to walk away, Sendak look conflicted. Shiro tilted his head, watching him.

“Wait,” Sendak called out, standing up fully.

Ulaz paused, turning back to Sendak with a curious expression. “Yes?”

“We haven't had any time together in a while. I've missed you, brother.”

Ulaz’s face softened, and Shiro could see just how much Ulaz cared for Sendak.

“I've missed you too.”

Sendak looked at Shiro, who understood exactly what Sendak was asking of him. He nodded. He could have Sendak all to himself later.

“Then stay. We can sit and talk. Catch up.”

“You wouldn't rather-”

Sendak chuckled. “Oh, I still will. But I'm patient. And so is he. Aren't you Shiro? You're so good for me.”

Shiro beamed at the praise, nodding. “Always for you. Only for you.”

Ulaz nodded. “Then alright.”

Sendak reached out towards Shiro, who took his hand and let himself get pulled up. Together, the three of them walked over to the couches in the lounge area. Sendak and Ulaz sat together on a smaller seat, Sendak pulling Shiro into his lap and tucking him into his body. Shiro smiled into Sendak’s chest, snuggling in and getting comfortable as they started talking.

Shiro didn’t really pay much attention to what either of them were saying, too wrapped up in the rumble of Sendak’s voice where his ear was pressed against Sendak’s chest, and the lower timbre of Ulaz replying. Still, he jerked back to attention when he heard his name being mentioned. He stirred from where he’d been very lightly dozing against Sendak, blinking up at Sendak and then at Ulaz.

“Isn’t that right, Shiro?” Ulaz asked, looking at him questioningly.

Shiro blinked a few more times, trying to figure out if any part of the conversation had stuck. It hadn’t.

“I’m sorry. I wasn’t listening,” he admitted.

Ulaz smiled. “It’s okay. I was just asking Sendak how often he’s gone, and when he told me, I commented that you must get pretty lonely when he’s gone.”

“Oh.” He nodded, looking up at Sendak. “I do get lonely when you’re gone.” He bumped the top of his head against Sendak’s chin lightly. “There isn’t much for me to do but sleep and work out and wait for you to come home to me.”

Sendak kissed the top of his head, looking at Ulaz then back at Shiro with a contemplating look.

“What are you thinking, Sendak?” Ulaz questioned.

“I’m thinking…” Sendak started. “I'm thinking that I'm gone often, and that I don't like the idea of you being left alone for all that time, Shiro. I'm also thinking that, Ulaz, you are always on the ship in the medical department.”

“Are you asking if I will keep Shiro company when you're away?”

“That's precisely what I'm asking, Ulaz. I could never trust anyone else with Shiro. But you I can trust. You'll take good care of Shiro. Could you do this for me?”

Ulaz smiled, leaning in and pressing his forehead against Sendak's lightly. “I'd be honored.”

As he pulled away, Sendak looked down at Shiro. “Are you okay with this, my Champion?”

Shiro looked at Ulaz, who met his gaze warmly. It made him feel safe and comforted. Sendak trusted Ulaz. He could too.

He nodded. “I'm more than okay with this. Thank you, Sendak.” He leaned up, kissing Sendak’s jaw and cheeks before settling back down into his chest.

Sendak and Ulaz resumed their conversation, and Shiro smiled happily as he went back to dozing.

**Author's Note:**

> Sendak and Ulaz definitely discussed how cute Shiro was while asleep  
> He was oblivious to the whole thing


End file.
